Hydraulically actuated excavators and tools attached to and used with excavators are in ubiquitous use throughout the world. One example is the PC210LC-10 model sold by Komatsu Ltd. (Tokyo, Japan). Excavators typically have a hydraulically actuated boom at the end of which may be attached a variety of tools for carrying out the desired earth-working tasks, such as excavating, compacting, removing rocks, building materials, tree stumps, and the like. Existing excavators require considerable time and labor in swapping out such tools. Such swapping of tool can also be difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a quick, easy, one-man apparatus and method for changing from one desired tool to another.